Because Sleep
by mei anna aihina
Summary: Sebuah kekacauan saat Yoongi terbangun di tempat antah berantah dengan seseorang yang tidak terpikirkan. BTS Fanfic. Jimin x Yoongi. Jimin x Suga. MinYoon. BL.


**BECAUSE SLEEP**

Park Jimin and Min Yoongi Version

Oneshot | Boy's Love | AU

.

.

.

Ketika sahutan burung makin jelas di ikuti suara ombak yang saling berkejaran—makin menarik minatnya untuk dunia nyata. Yoongi mengerang perlahan dalam tidurnya. Sedikit mengolet sebagai perenggangan otot yang terasa lelah. Matanya yang sayu alami itu juga makin terlihat sayu ketika pertama kali mengintip pada kesadaran.

Setangah sadar, Yoongi sempat bertanya dalam hati gerangan apa yang dilakukan semalam. Tapi ia masih mengantuk. Flafon kamarnya yang sedikit redup berbentuk anyaman bambu unik, membuatnya makin nyaman dengan suasana natural ini—menggodanya untuk terpejam kembali.

Natural ... anyaman...

_Tunggu_.

Dalam lelap ia mengerut kening. Tidur dan segala kenyamanan tidak lagi menggoda ketika kesadaran dibangun satu persatu. Ketika ia membuka mata lagi, kamar itu masih memiliki flafon ayaman bambu dengan lampu gantung bernuansa etnik di tengahnya.

Bukan kamar bernuansa _broken white_?

_Ya ampun! Kenapa di sini gelap, sih? _Ia membatin.

"Huhh…"

Jantungnya berhenti saat itu. Sedetik mengambil napas lalu butuh setengah menit mengeluarkannya.

I-itu … kenapa?

_Kenapa_? Harusnya adalah _apa_, Yoongi—ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri—atau spesifiknya... _suara __**siapa **__itu_?

Dalam gelap di suatu ruang asing, Yoongi merasakan seseorang bernapas. Napasnya teratur —ada aroma musk dan sedikit cokelat. Melegakan. Tapi menjadi sebuah masalah bila orang itu bernapas tepat di telinganya hingga ia merinding—"KYAAAA!"-BRUK!

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yoongi?"

Ini mah apa-apa!

Seribu teriakan dan bentakan ingin Yoongi lontarkan, tapi bukannya merealisasikan sang rencana, ia malah melongo sambil memerah. Bokongnya sakit ketika jatuh dari ranjang dan menghantam lantai kayu yang dingin—sudah pasti ini bukan kamarnya.

Kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing. Apa dia mabuk dan sekarang _hang over_ —Oh, apa ini sebuah skema yang dibuat seperti di drama-drama yang (kadang) ia tonton, sehingga ia terperangkap dengan Park seksi ini? Park Jimin yang bertelanjang dada di atas ranjang_—Apa dia yang...—Oh! Oh! Jangan biarkan pikiran sesat itu, Yoongi!_

Yoongi menjerit kembali kala Park yang ia ketahui bernama belakang Jimin itu hendak menyibak selimut dan turun dari ranjang yang mereka tiduri tadi. Ia belum sanggup melihat yang di bawah selimut itu (Yoongi berpikir kalau Jimin telanjang dan selimut satu-satunya yang menutupi) dan semakin senewen.

Tanpa pikir panjang —juga perhitungan—Yoongi lari pontang-panting menuju kamar mandi dan sedikit terpincang-pincang karena menabrak sisi ranjang. Ia menutup pintunya dan meninggalkan Jimin dengan tatapan bingung, jadi datar lalu geli.

Oh, dunia berubah gila dan Jimin juga ikut gila?

.

.

.

Yoongi membungkuk di westafel dan membasuh wajahnya berulang kali. Ia sering menggeleng lalu bergumam _"tidak"_ dalam acara membersihkan pikiran—wajah itu. Ia mendongak dan menatap ke cermin.

"Tidak. Tidak!"

Kedua tangannya memegang sisi westafel dan menatap cermin kembali. Pening menyerang.

Ia mulai pada hipotesis awal; mabuk lalu _hang over._

_Gosh, aku masih SMA dan sudah minum?_ Parahnya lagi, ia berpikir kalau ia tidur dengan Park Jimin, adik kelasnya yang menyebalkan dan sering mengganggunya. Demi celana dalam Patrick, apa bumi terbalik sekarang?! _Jimin pesek yang nyebelin itu?!_

Lalu hipotesis kedua; ia dijebak!

Soal hipotesis (katanya) pertama memang agak masuk akal. Apa lagi yang perlu diungkapkan bila kau terbangun dengan seorang pria setengah telanjang di sisimu? Yah akan berbeda bila kau termakan drama televisi (sama seperti hipotesis—sok tahu—keduanya tadi) yang apa pun bisa terjadi demi _rating_. Tapi, di dunia _real _pun ada 'kan?

Yoongi mencoba mengingat, apa semalam ia mabuk? Tidak, otaknya tidak merespon malah membuatnya makin pusing. Hal ini membuatnya ganjal. Dan tentang Jimin... Yoongi berpikir—

"Kok, Park Jimin makin tampan ya?" bisikan retoris itu memang tidak penting, tapi bagi Yoongi tidak begitu.

Yang Yoongi ingat adalah Jimin siswa nakal, selenge'an tapi juga imut dengan pipi chubby itu—untuk itu Yoongi tidak akan mengatakannya. Yoongi, yang perlu kalian tahu, selalu mengubah apapun pujian pada Jimin dengan imut saja—gengsi juga kali. Frasa _"tampan"_ tidak cocok buat Jimin, jadi menggemaskan dan _"imut"_ sudah lebih dari cukup, pikir Yoongi kala itu.

Jadi, kata "tampan" tadi bukankah sesuatu?

Apalagi ia sempat berpikir Jimin itu seksi. Pipi yang tembem itu juga sudah menirus. Persepsinya berubah karena tidak ada lagi kata imut dan gemas sampai ingin memitas Jimin, hanya ada _tampan, tampan, seksi, seksi, menggoda, lalu seksi dan_—_**CUKUP!**_

Huh…

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah pergi dan pulang ke rumah. Ia yakin akan dimarahi kakaknya, tapi itu lebih aman ketimbang bersama Jimin.

.

.

.

.

Dengan jantung berdebar-debar, Yoongi membuka pintu kamar mandi. Suasana kosong di isi cahaya terang dari sinar matahari pagi melalui jendela besar. Ombak di pantai terlihat jelas dari sana.

Yoongi menghela napas. Jimin tidak ada dan ia lega, sangat.

Ia berdecak kagum dengan keindahan kamar yang baru ia sadari. Terlihat asri dengan dekorasi kayu yang mendominasi, bergaya etnik yang cantik. Jendela besar di depannya yang menampakan suasana musim panas yang ia sukai.

Yoongi segera menggeledah kamar, mencoba menemukan pakaiannya namun tidak mendapatkan hasil. Lalu ia mengobrak-abrik lemari, menemukan apa pun yang bisa dikenakan—ia sudah tidak betah dalam kemeja kebesaran yang ia yakini milik Jimin. Setelah menemukan baju yang cocok ia akan segera pergi, tapi mengerling pada sebuah ponsel putihdi atas meja dekat TV. Ia berasumsi itu miliknya, jadi ia ambil dan pergi.

.

.

.

.

Satu hal yang membuat Yoongi kesal dan sebagai pengetahuan baru saja, Jimin itu penguntit yang _un-profesional_. Tidak tahu juga sih istilah _penguntit_ itu pas atau tidak. Tapi, Jimin yang ikut-ikutan berjalan di sepanjang garis pantai tepat 5 meter di belakangnya itu mau tidak mau membuat Yoongi risih juga.

Yoongi berhenti tiba-tiba, memposisikan tubuhnya sedikit berputar lalu menoleh dengan alis bertaut. Jimin yang ditatap cuma acuh dengan tangan masuk ke celana tiga perempat panjangnya. Tatapan Jimin berpenjuru pada langit biru dan bersiul.

_Maksudnya apa sih? _

Diam-diam Yoongi memperhatikan juga. Seperti hipotesa abalnya, ia yakin ada yang berubah dan saat itulah ia sadar.

Postur tubuh. Bagaimana mungkin Jimin setinggi itu? Yoongi memperhatikan bayangan mereka yang agak memanjang dan terlihat bedanya. Namun, tanpa itu pun orang tahu Jimin lebih tinggi darinya.

Seingat Yoongi lagi, seminggu yang lalu saat _Masa Orientasi Siswa_ dan ia yang menjadi salah satu kakak pembina, tinggi mereka hampir sama, bahkan kalau diperhatikan Jimin agak pendek darinya. Tapi sekarang, puncak kepalanya saja hanya mencapai—sepertinya—mata Jimin.

_Pertumbuhan anak laki-laki sangat mengerikan! _Dan ia berharap hal itu juga terjadi padanya yang merindu tinggi.

"Puas melihat sesuatu?"

A-apa maksudnya?

Yoongi malu kepergok begini. _Kemana para helm sih?!_

Jantungnya berdebar-debar aneh. Biar dikata tidak terlalu menggilai Jimin, tetap saja ia terpesona. Bahkan sekarang, Yoongi tidak yakin rasa sederhana itu akan berubah seperti apa saat Jimin menatapnya intens kini, jangan lupakan pula kejadian tadi malam (yang ini Yoongi tidak begitu yakin, tapi tidak mengacuhkannya juga).

" Yoongi?"

"Yak!" protes Yoongi. Jimin ini tidak sopan! Berani-beraninya orang itu menggunakan _banmal_ padanya!

Jimin nyengir—tapi menurut Yoongi itu masuk kategori menyeringai—_darimana bocah itu mempelajarinya?—_dan membebaskan tangannya dari saku, "Oke, _Hyung. _Hari ini cukup panas. Mau kutraktir es krim?" Jimin menghentakan dagu pada suatu arah. Oh, stan es krim!

Jimin berjalan tanpa menunggu Yoongi yang setengah ragu mengikutinya. Ia berjalan di belakang Jimin, membuat jarak sekitar satu meter. Yoongi sering terhenti karena pasir masuk ke sandalnya. Maka, saat ia tiba di stan yang ditunjuk Jimin, _ice cream vanilla_ dengan _chocochip_ juga ceri merah di atasnya sudah disodorkan padanya.

"T-terima kasih."

Yoongi menerima dengan perasaan bingung. Jantungnya entah mengapa berdetak abnormal. Ia pun menatap es krim yang dipegangnya. Itu favoritnya selain daging.

_Apa aku pernah memberitahunya? Kenapa ia bisa tahu? _

Tergugu atas pertanyaannya sendiri, ia rasa jawabannya tidak. Lalu kenapa bisa? Mereka tidak dekat di sekolah, bahkan terkesan cuek karena Yoongi seringnya dibuat kesal oleh Jimin. Lalu apa? Seberapa dekat hubungan mereka, sih?

"Esmu meleleh tuh _Hyung_."

Yoongi mendongak dan melihat Jimin dengan sekaleng cola di tangan. Apa Jimin tidak suka es krim?

Ia memperhatikan ketika Jimin menegak cola tersebut. Setetes cola lolos dan mengalir dari rahang hingga kekulit leher hampir _tan_-nya yang cukup berkeringat karena panas.

Yoongi menelan ludah. Dalam hal seperti ini pun Jimin terlihat seksi. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana kontur tubuh Jimin di balik kaus berlengan panjang berwarna abu-abu gelap yang sedikit transparan.

Ia berusaha menikmati es krimnya walau mata tidak memungkiri keberadaan Jimin.

_Ya tuhan! Aku seperti pria bermata jelalatan_. Yoongi menggeleng untuk menghilangkan pikiran sesat.

Hampir saja es krimnya jatuh. Yoongi terkejut ketika dagunya diangkat oleh jemari Jimin.

"Ada es krim di sini," Jimin menunjuk sudut bibir Yoongi .

Yoongi benar-benar menjatuhkan es krimnya kala Jimin _membersihkan_ noda es dengan lidah—menjilatnya. Ia mematung dan bergetar, lebih-lebih saat lidah basah itu mencoba membelah bibir tipisnya yang merapat lalu diikuti—**Plak!**—yang keras darinya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sudah berlari, Jimin masih di tempat lalu mengusap pipinya. Wajahnya memampang raut seperti tidak mandi sebulan.

.

.

.

.

Apa pun, mau kerikil, kerang, batu, kepala orang (?), batok kelapa ia tendang. Yoongi meringis sakit atas kakinya. Cuma hal itu yang dapat menyalurkan kekesalannya.

_Belum cukup kah ia menyentuku semalam? Sekarang ia mau melecehkanku di depan umum _(penjaga stan es krim dan angin sepoi, tepatnya)?

Kini Yoongi berjalan di garis pantai lagi, kakinya sesekali tersapu ombak yang bersahabat. Senja hampir tiba dan ia masih berkeliaran di tempat asing.

Sebetulnya, ia bingung mau kemana. Sempat ia bertanya pada seorang pengunjung pantai, namun pada akhirnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Sebenarnya ia ada di mana? Seoul nampak berubah dalam semalam—_Bodoh_, tentu ini ada disuatu tempat yang jauh dari Korea.

Tiba-tiba pusing menderanya lagi. Ia jadi teringat kejadian kemarin, di mana kakaknya mengingatkannya agar pulang tepat lebih awal. Waktu seakan berlompat-lompat dalam pikirannya dan sekarang sudah musim panas.

Ia mendudukan diri perlahan di atas pasir yang basah. Kepalanya pusing dan berat. Ia memeluk lututnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sana.

Lama…

.

Senja mulai surut dengan hilangnya perlahan _sunset_ yang indah. Burung-burung berterbangan di garis cahaya. Cantik.

Mungkin kalian mengira Yoongi tertidur di sana kalau melihatnya meringkuk seperti itu. Tapi...

"Apa—apa yang aku lakukan?" bisikannya lirih, hampir tersapu ombak. Ia mengangkat wajahnya pada ujung laut sana. Air mata ada di sana. Luruh tanpa ia sadari. Ada apa, Yoongi?

Yoongi sesegukan. Ia meletakan dagunya di lutut. Perlahan ia rogoh sesuatu di saku celana. Dompetnya. Ia membukanya dan kenyataan menyerangnya.

Ini memang bukan musim semi, tapi ini musim panas bulan Juli dan ia menangis kembali. Tidak ada foto kakaknya yang telah meninggal di musim semi di dompetnya, hanya seorang pria, Jimin.

Kilasan balik terjadi. Kenangan memupuk perlahan memorinya. Ia tidak menyangka hal ini berulang kembali. Penyakitnya.

"Bodoh. Yoongi _babo_!" makinya pada diri sendiri.

Yoongi meratap. Ia menggerakan tangannya dan memposisikan di depan wajahnya. Ada sebuah cincin melingkari jari manisnya. Cincinnya berkilau terkena cahaya terakhir surya. Itu _cincin pernikahannya. _

Matanya perih karena menangis. Pun, tangannya perih karena menampar Jimin. Ia merasa menyesal dan marah pada kondisinya. Ingatannya begitu rapuh untuk suatu kegiatan berlebih dan ia kesal dengan keadaannya setelah terbangun.

Akankah Jimin memaafkannya? Kesalkah padanya?

"J-Jimin...," tangisnya makin dalam, air mata begitu mulus meluncur di pipi.

"Apa...?"

Mata sayunya membulat mendengar suara yang akrab. Ia merasakan kedua lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Bukannya makin mereda, air matanya semakin banyak yang turun.

Jimin khawatir lalu menghapus air mata istrinya, "Yoongi-_hyung_—

Masih menangis, Yoongi berusaha melepas pelukan Jimin—"Nyebelin—hiks!"

Jimin tidak melonggarkan sedikitpun pelukannya, "Maafkan aku, _Hyung_."

Sesegukan, "Jimin Bodoh—hiks—kenapa kau yang minta maaf?!"

"_Hyung…_"

"A-apa aku," setengah sesenggukan, "menyusahkanmu ... lagi?" hidungnya merah kini.

Jimin memberi ciuman di sepanjang jalur air mata dari samping. Ia memeluk istrinya makin erat, "Kau baik itu lebih penting," kini mencium pundaknya.

Yoongi membersit hidungnya yang memerah, tangisnya mulai reda. Ia senang kalau Jimin memperlakukannya seperti ini, tapi selalu ada perasaan takut kehilangan. Takut Jimin lelah padanya, "Apa kau ... menyesal dengan keadaanku?"

"Ini sebuah ketegasan; **tidak**! Aku pasti sudah menolak pernikahan ini sedari awal kalau aku berkata **ya**."

Yoongi tersenyum dengan mata bengkak lucunya. Ia menoleh di mana kepala Jimin bersandar di bahunya lalu mencium sebelah kelopak mata suaminya, "Terima kasih, Jimin."

.

"Ayo pulang," Jimin mengulur tangannya pada Yoongi .

.

.

.

.

"Kau butuh tidur—

"Tidak! Aku takut melupakanmu lagi Jimin."

"Kita butuh tidur, _Yeobo_. Kau tidak akan melupakanku karena aku akan melakukan _'vitamin' _sebelum tidur. Ne?" Jimin menyeringai.

.

Yoongi tersipu dengan kalimat tersirat suaminya. Kenapa ia masih malu ya?

_Yak! Aku bukan anak SMA!_

.

.

.

.

_**FIN!**_

A/N: Author baru untuk MinYoon (Jimin x Yoongi) salam kenal :D. Intinya sih gara-gara tidur. Penyakit Yoongi pun ngga parah-parah amat. Dan di sini mereka lagi _Honeymoon_, bo! Kekeke. XD

Absurd ya? hehe

Makasih yang udah mau baca apalagi yang _review_ *pelukcium* muah muah


End file.
